wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Gehenna czyli dzieje nieszczęśliwej miłości/II/17
| autor=Helena Mniszkówna | autor1= | sekcja=Część druga | sekcja2=XVII | sekcja3=Błysk szału | poprzedni=Rozdział XVI | następny=Rozdział XVIII | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} XVII Błysk szału Tarłówna szła obok narzeczonego z twarzą pełną zadumy. Wspinali się na górę Monaco, drogą tramwajową. Oskar mówił, Andzia milczała. Stanąwszy na szczycie wśród klombów rozkwitłych zatrzymała się. - Dokąd idziemy? - Przed siebie, choćby na nasz cypel. Albo pokażę pani jeszcze jedną osobliwość tego parku; piętrowe uliczki spadające coraz niżej ku morzu, jakby zawieszone nad przepaścią, tylko skały pyszne, rośliny i woda. - To koło Muzeum Oceanograficznego?... Ja to znam, byłam tam. - Pójdziemy razem. Minęli gmach muzeum i schodzili wolno po stopniach kamiennych wśród mnóstwa roślin pnących i kolczastych, osypanych gronami różnokolorowych kwiatów. Rosły tu agawy olbrzymie, strzelające w górę kwiatem smukłym, niby rakieta; kwitły kaktusy, pachniało przepychem roślinnym. Zstępowali rzeczywiście jakby z piętra, coraz niżej. Na małych płaszczyznach skalnych tuliły się ławki kamienne, przyparte do grzbietów skał. Zsuwali się coraz niżej, nagle dróżka kończyła się raptownie zwałą roślin zbratanych z sobą. Rosła tu cytrynka pokryta już teraz drobnymi kulkami owoców. Na lewo był mały, niski tunelik, bluszczem owiany. Andzia szła pierwsza i wsunęła się do tunelu. Usłyszała szmer wody i świeży jej zapach w połączeniu z wonią mchów. Oskar podążył za nią. Stanęli przy wejściu do małej groty w skale, schowanej w bluszczach, stalaktytach kamiennych. Z góry padały odpryski mokre, sznureczkami przezroczystych paciorków ciekła woda znad groty, jakby broniąc doń wejścia. Horski wciągnął tam Andzię. Panował tu półmrok i cisza mącona tylko szelestem wód. W kątach rosły paprocie wielkie i mchy zwisające festonami. Ściany pieczary ociekały strumykami wody, dokoła skrawka z kamieni, na którym stali, rozlała się woda szeroko, ukazując pod sobą kępy zielonych porostów i muszli. Zamknięci byli dookoła stalaktytami i mokrymi frędzlami mchów. Nagle Horski, stojąc tuż przy Andzi, wziął obie jej ręce powyżej łokcia ruchem stanowczym i ścisnął w swych dłoniach.Pochylony nad jej twarzą szepnął namiętnie, prawie rozkazującym tonem. - Anni moja, daj mi usta, jeszcze ich nie kosztowałem, a pragnę bardzo. Anni... Przycisnął ją silnie do siebie. Pod Andzią zadrżały nogi, szarpnęła się w tył i zbladła. - Nie, nie! - zawołała. - Dlaczego? Wszak chyba mam prawo prosić o to. Co? Jesteśmy w przededniu ślubu i schowani nie tylko przed ludźmi, ale nawet schowała nas natura, najbystrzejsza mewa nie wypatrzy nas tutaj. Jesteś Anni w mojej mocy bezwzględnie, nie ujdziesz mi teraz. - Właśnie dlatego ufam panu, wierzę, że pan nie wykorzysta sytuacji. Oskar puścił jej ręce i ustąpił z drogi. Przeszła prędko, zdyszana, niebywale strwożona. Wybiegła z groty i wstępowała szybko na schody. Ale zaraz na pierwszym pięterku Oskar zatrzymał ją za rękę. - Dalej ani kroku, panno Anno, siądźmy tu. Miała mi pani zadać jakieś pytanie? Słucham. Tarłówna usiadła machinalnie na ławce, pod wielką pionową skałą; po bokach puszcza roślin, przed nimi morze. Oskar zajął miejsce obok Andzi. Zdjął kapelusz, odłożył laskę i opierając się łokciem na poręczy ławki jął chłodzić chusteczką czoło spocone. - Słucham pytań - powtórzył. - Nie teraz, teraz... nie mogę. Zresztą to takie trudne. - Ach więc jakiś problem? Ciekawym. Siedzieli w milczeniu długą chwilę. Andzia nerwowo mięła w ręku parasolkę, twarz jej mieniła się łunami rumieńca. Horski ją obserwował. - Więc nie powie pani, o co chodzi? Milczała. - Skąd to wzburzenie w moim dzieciaku? - rzekł miękko. - Czy ja cię spłoszyłem swym żądaniem? Pomimo tak kategorycznej odprawy - nie ustąpię. Ale teraz zaciekawiają mnie te pytania, na które się tak trudno zdobyć. Pewno jakieś głupstwo? Tarłówna uśmiechnęła się. - Może być, jednak chciałabym wiedzieć na pewno, tylko to trochę drażliwe. - Zatem? Andzia przemogła się. - Co było między panem i... Lorą? - wykrztusiła jednym tchem. Popatrzyli sobie w oczy i... ona spuściła rzęsy. Oskar rzekł po chwili: - Ach więc to! Czy pani się domyśla, jaki był ten stosunek? Jaki mógł być jedynie możliwy? - Więc jednak... był? - Tak, nie zaprzeczam. Należałem czasowo do lejbgwardii przybocznej pani Lory, z tą wyższością nad innymi, że byłem sam. Hrabia Humbert nie może tego o sobie powiedzieć. Pani się rumieni? Czyżby zażyłość Humberta z Lorą brała pani za zwykłą przyjaźń? To już byłoby trochę zbyt naiwne. - Nie, tylko wolałabym może, aby i pan był nie sam jeden. Ta wyłączność wzbudza podejrzenie, że... - Rozumiem! Że to było coś poważniejszego? Och, no! Z panią Lorą taka ewentualność wykluczona zupełnie. Wyłączność moja pochodziła stąd, że Nordicowa... wolała mieć mnie jednego niż nie mieć mnie wcale. Ona wie, że podobnego koleżeństwa nie lubię i stosowała się do mego gustu, dotąd, aż miałem jej dosyć. - Jakież to wstrętne! - Ach, bardzo pospolite. Takich kobiet jak Lora jest mnóstwo, mężczyźni zaś nie unikają ich - to daje chwilową zabawę i - zaspokojenie zmysłów. Andzia zerwała się z ławki. - Chodźmy już! - Cóż znowu?! Proszę siadać... ot tak. Zauważyłem, że pani nie znosi niektórych wyrażeń, jednakże one nazywają po imieniu prawdę życiową. Przeto wstydzić się ich jest nawet dziwne. Nordicowa odegrała ze mną rolę taką, jak wiele kobiet innych jej pokroju, które wplątują się w życie mężczyzn. - Nie wszystkich w każdym razie. - Ale w przeważnej części. Niech pani nie sądzi, że jest wielu mężczyzn ascetów lub abstynentów. Ja również nie należałem do tej kategorii, przyznaję się śmiało. Dzieciaku mój, nie patrz na mnie tak srogo i z przestrachem. Jestem mężczyzną, żyłem w świecie, ten zaś dostarcza pokus nader licznych, każdy je chwyta łakomie, tylko jeden jest więcej, drugi mniej... wybredny. Ja jestem tym pierwszym i bardzo przeczulony jestem na tym punkcie, pomimo to nie brakło mi zabawy. Stałem się cynikiem względem kobiet, lecz nie przesądzam, jak inni, że wszystkie kobiety są jednakowe. Przeczuwałem i odgadywałem zawsze różnice. - I szanował pan te... inne? - Och, naturalnie, chyba, że same starały się zrobić mi zawód co do siebie. Wówczas bywałem jeszcze bezwzględniejszy. Ale zwykle obserwacja moja, spostrzegawczość i intuicja, odczuwała na pewno w kobietach... Nordicowe i... Tarłówny. - Więc i mnie pan odgadł od razu. - Chyba dawałem i daję dowody. Chcę, abyś mi była żoną, czyli szanuję cię wyjątkowo. Andzia podniosła na niego oczy trochę tęskne. Oskar usiadł bliżej i rękę z poręczy zsunął dyskretnie za jej plecy,ogarniając ją ramieniem delikatnie. Prawą dłonią przykrył jej rękę leżącą na kolanach. Patrzył na nią długo, w niemym skupieniu. Ona pod wpływem jego wzroku czuła, że słabnie. - Anni, ponawiam moją prośbę; pocałuj mnie. Cofasz się? To daremne, ja nie ustąpię, nazbyt pragnę i pożądam... Odchyliła w tył głowę ruchem wdzięcznym, oczy przysłonięte z lekka rzęsami, migotały zalotną trochę przekorą. Wargi świeże, drżały ponętnie, strwożone grożącym niebezpieczeństwem. Ogarniała ją z wolna śpiąca długo, ale zbudzona już, bujna, nieprzezwyciężona niczym namiętność. On był bardzo blisko, czuła już jego ramię zaborcze pociągające ją energicznie. Jeszcze się broniła instynktownie, wiedziona jakąś bojaźnią i wstydliwością. Oskar wzburzony i blady mówił półgłosem. - Nie uchylaj się, drażnisz mnie, żądam twych ust i ty mi nie odmówisz. Wszak rozkosz pocałunku jest chyba wtedy największa, gdy kobieta sama dobrowolnie odda usta ustom mężczyzny. Co?... Anni... - Może właśnie... przeciwnie. Szept jej podziałał na Horskiego jak prąd elektryczny. Nagle, z mocą zacisnął ramię otaczające ją, ręką podtrzymywał jej głowę i wargi swe pożądliwe położył na jej roztrzęsionych ustach. Oderwał na chwilę i wpatrzony w jej oczy zamknięte, w trzepoczące powieki i rozpłomienioną twarz, jął mówić głosem zdławionym, jakby nie własnym: - Urokiem tchniesz... Ile w tobie jest potężnego powabu kobiecości. Upajasz mnie, Anni, zdolna jesteś poruszyć głaz. Diabeł by się dla ciebie nawrócił, anioł mógłby zgrzeszyć, człowiek musi oszaleć. Nosisz w sobie przepych urody i przepych wdzięku. I... tak ślicznie płoniesz, drżysz w mym uścisku, taka piękna jest twoja namiętność... Chciałaś, abym sam porwał twe usta, abym je posiadł po męsku, bez prośby? Anni, ty nawet nie wiesz, ile było czaru, jakie bogactwo czaru niewieściego w twoich słowach! Ale... ja jestem nienasycony, ja cię pochłonę samym pragnieniem... Ty, wspaniała... Nowy pocałunek, parzący jak węgiel rozżarzony, spalił usta Andzi. Poczuła, że traci zmysły. Działo się z nią coś niesłychanego. Gwałtownie wymknęła się z jego ramion i pędem skoczyła na wyższe schodki. Uciekała przed nim i od tej mocy dziwnej, która w krwi jej wirując sprawiała ból nieznośny. W parku już Horski ją dopędził i, nic nie mówiąc, rękę jej wsunął pod swoje ramię. Poszli w milczeniu, Andzia nie śmiała na niego spojrzeć, on nie nalegał. Widząc jej wzburzenie, podniecał się coraz silniej. Andzi zaś w miarę uspokojenia krwi rósł dziwny ciężar w duszy. Przygniatał ją, dręczył. Czuła jeszcze na ustach piekące pocałunki Oskara i one to wywołały ów niepokój, jakby wyrzuty sumienia. Znowu załopotał w myśli rój wspomnień złotych... Andrzej z nią na Watażce, w stajence Grześka, pierwszy, niezapomniany, ideału pełen i mocy świętej pocałunek Jędrusia dany jej ustom dziewiczym, nieskalanym. Inny był, inne wywołał uczucia, całkiem różne wrażenia, niebiańskie jakieś. Ten dzisiejszy, jakiż odmienny, nie tylko zupełnie ziemski, ale może nawet szatański?... Przy tamtym, z Jędrusiem, dusza śpiewała anielski rapsod, przy tym zagrała krew szaloną fugę zmysłów. Tamten pocałunek ukoił ją, ten rozdrażnił, tamten namaścił jej wargi nektarem upojnym, ten sparzył je boleśnie, czuła niby ranę na ustach. ...A jednak?... A jednak?... Andzia wzdrygnęła się. Wstyd, wstręt do samej siebie, upokorzenie jakieś przykre, wyrzut gorzki za sponiewieranie drogich wspomnień, żal, że to się już spełniło, zgrzyt ironii, a jednocześnie dreszcz przejmujący żarem, dotąd w pyłach nie wygasły, wszystko to razem zgnębiło Tarłównę, zdeprawowało jej duszę niesłychanie. Zapiekły źrenice Handzi, łzy bezwiedne, kropliste zsunęły się po jej policzkach. Odwróciła głowę chcąc je ukryć przed Oskarem, lecz on je spostrzegł. Bez słowa pochylił się i przytulił jej rękę do ust, na twarzy drgnęły mu nerwowo muskuły. Ona, ujęta niezmiernie, przysunęła się bliżej do jego boku, jakby szukając w nim opieki przed swą udręką. - Może chcesz, wróćmy w głąb parku? - Nie, lepiej chodźmy do ludzi - odszepnęła. Uderzyła ją myśl - jak on sobie wytłumaczył jej łzy? On zaś po długiej chwili rzekł przeciągle, z odcieniem niecierpliwości: - Jednym z pierwszych warunków spokoju w życiu jest żyć teraźniejszością. Wszelką przeszłość zaliczyć do historii i traktować jak historię, czyli na chłodno. Ciągle odkopywać przeszłość i oplatać się mrzonkami wspomnień, nigdy się nie zazna, już nie mówię szczęścia, ale nawet zwykłego spokoju, ani zadowolenia. Zawstydzona tym, że ją odgadł, spuściła oczy i rumieniec krwawy padł na jej delikatną twarz.